


Under My Skin | part 2 of The Taste of You

by Francowitch



Series: Monster Sheithtober NSFW [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: The years have passed, and Shiro only falls more in love with his companion. He is greedy and wants more, he wants everything that Keith can give and more.





	Under My Skin | part 2 of The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> this is from Day 9 prompt of Life/Unlife... which just screamed vamps, and as I had literally just finished writing one vamp fic I thought I would continue it here!
> 
> You can find Part one right [HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228884)...
> 
> thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for the once over! I really appreciate it!

#  Under My Skin  
Part 2 of The Taste of You

“So when will you agree baby?” Shiro asked pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s neck.

Keith was straddled on Shiro’s lap grinding on his cock as Shiro fed from him. He stopped to give Shiro a look, “Are you that keep to find a new food source? Am I not good enough anymore?”

Shiro could see how hurt Keith was, his head down to hide his face as his hair fell forward. Shiro pulled Keith against his hard chest, wishing he could offer Keith a heartbeat to soothe him. 

“It is because I  _ don’t  _ want to lose you that I ask,” Shiro spoke, “in all of my years I have never sired another.”

“Never?” Keith looked up, his eyes were red-rimmed as though on the verge of tears.

“Never,” Shiro promised, “I have never wanted another person to walk alongside me in this life as I do you.”

“But its been so many years,” Keith spoke looking down at his body, “I’m much older now.”

Shiro chuckled, “You are still younger than I was when I was first brought over. And you are more dazzling than starlight.”

Keith began to wiggle, as though remembering he had a cock firmly up his ass. Shiro groaned feeling the movement raising his hips in answer. 

“So this isn’t because you are tired of me?” Keith asked once more biting his lip as he rode Shiro slowly, his cock thickening once more.

“Quite the opposite,” Shiro growled forcing Keith to move faster, “I want to keep you forever.”

Keith shivered.

Shiro began to man handle Keith, using his strength to fuck into him as though he were a masturbator. Keith moaned, his cock hard and dripping precum steadily.

“If I turn you, we can do this, but rougher.” Shiro teased, “I could fuck you all night and never tire, there are so many more things we could do if you were like me.”

Keith writhed in Shiro’s grip, as though trying to escape, though his heartbeats were steady and not panicked. Shiro tightened his grip slightly as he kept fucking his little toy. 

“You like it when I use you like this, don’t you baby? Just fucking you to chase my own pleasure, not worrying about yours?”

“Y-y-yes,” Keith cried out, his cock now drooling in a steady stream of white from its slit. “Please fill me, give me everything.”

“I want your life,” Shiro growled, “can I take that?”

“Yes,” Keith reached out, his hands against Shiro’s broad chest, “yes, please make me yours in every way.”

Shiro’s pace shuddered, “Yes?”

Keith whined, “Don’t stop…”

Shiro listened to Keith’s heart, there had been no change. “This is important, you want me to change you?”

Keith nodded, “Yes, I mean right now I really want you to finish. But yes I want to feel your teeth break my skin. I want you to suck me dry in all aspects. I want to be with you and only you.”

Shiro growled low and protectively making Keith shiver and say something about him getting bigger inside. Shiro fucked into him harder bringing Keith right back to the edge and crying for his release. Just as he was about to cum Shiro pulled Keith against him and began to drink from his neck. Keith struggled against him, shifting, no longer play as his heartbeat was erratic, he was trying to survive. Shiro snarled his grip unrelenting, continuing to fuck Keith as he drank, the warm blood filling his mouth. Keith whimpered underneath Shiro giving in to the pleasure and the pain when Shiro wrapped on hand around Keith’s cock and began to stroke him. Just as the flow began to slow Keith’s cock released between them, Shiro not far behind as he drank the last drops. 

Shiro didn’t want to release his grip too quickly, his mouth still latched to Keith’s neck as he listened to his last heartbeats, to his least gasping breaths. Being as he was, with producing blood at such a rapid pace, Shiro didn’t want to leave anything to chance, gorging himself on more than he had ever drank in a single sitting. Once the beats were stuttering a fraction of a second before absolute death, Shiro released from his latch, tearing into his own wrist to press against Keith’s pale lips. The red blood leaking down his chin at first, then Shiro felt a tentative pull, the flick of a tongue pressing against the open wound.

Shiro steeled himself as he felt Keith’s still dull human teeth rip and tear at the bite, opening it wider to allow more blood to flow into his mouth. Shiro felt Keith draw the blood from him, sucking hard on his wrist, greedily drinking every ounce he could. Shiro hissed feeling his strength draining from him, wondering how the hell his own maker could stand the pain. He held on, he remembered being told that the longer he allowed it, the more often they fed from each other, the stronger the fledgling would be. Not that he was planning on abandoning Keith the moment he turned. 

Not like his own past, he won’t do  _ that _ to Keith.

* * *

Keith woke to a new world, his senses crisper than he could remember from his other life. First thing he did was stare at Shiro, his mate, his sire, his master. The one who made him and remade him. 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked his eyes open and gazing fondly to Keith.

“This is amazing,” Keith said in wonder, “am I dead?”

“Yes,” Shiro mused, “and no. You are now among the unliving, those who walk between worlds.”

“How many worlds are there?” Keith teased. 

“You have no idea,” Shiro chuckled, “the whole world is now open. We could go anywhere you want.”

“You’re wrong,” Keith frowned touching Shiro’s face, “the whole world is right here in this bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
